


Life

by Miz_Spectre



Category: Bleach, Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, Supernatural, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Spectre/pseuds/Miz_Spectre
Summary: These moments are among the thousands in it.  [Reader Insert]Please see tags for any trigger warnings.16. implied Kageyama x Reader x Hinata17. Kageyama Tobio x Reader18. Portgas D. Ace x Reader (AU)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/You, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You, Surprise Character/Reader, Surprise Character/You, Zaraki Kenpachi/Reader, Zaraki Kenpachi/You
Kudos: 51





	1. Needles (Winchesters + Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project for me to do little scenes that don't fit into fics. These prompts are from a challenge of 1001+ prompts but for the life of me I can't find it. I have several chapters already written and they will appear soonish (I believe there are 17).
> 
> Regarding trigger warnings: They will be tagged and the chapter featuring the tw will have mention of it in the notes.
> 
> Please also note that not all of these are my best work. Sometimes I just like to write little things. Most of the reader-character perspectives are written as a female perspective. 
> 
> Pairings are listed in the title on the drop-down menu. Romantic pairings will have "x" or "/" while platonic chapters will have "+". Some have blatant pairings, implied pairings, or no pairings at all. New pairings will be added as new chapters are added.
> 
> In the case of this first chapter, there's not really romance so that's why the plus sign (+) is there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and the plot are all that I own.

"Well this place gives me the creeps," Dean muttered from your left, surveying the objects on the table. 

Candlelight flickered across Sam's face as he too stared at the objects. "You expect this kid to practice voodoo at home?" 

"No, but a sewer? Come on." 

"I'm more worried about the dolls that look like the three of us," you interrupted, "and all of those pins." 

"Pins?" Sam and Dean questioned. 

You pointed to the gleaming metal tray with the equally gleaming needles next to the doll crudely fashioned in your likeness. The dolls modeled after them also had trays with wickedly shining needles. 

"I don't think you two will be wanting a tattoo after this."


	2. Immediate (hinted Gabriel x angel!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S5, before "Hammer of the Gods." 
> 
> Also of note: Kyriel is an angel who serves under Gabriel and governs one of the 28 mansions on the moon. Typically a male angel but for this one I picked a name that seemed ambiguous on purpose.

It was dangerous, cornering the Winchesters, but they were the only lead in so long. To you, it was worth the potential harm. With the flutter of feathered wings, you were visible just inside the door of their motel room. 

You expected hostility, but not to the extent of both Winchesters jumping to their feet and a gun and a knife being drawn to welcome you. 

"I've had enough of you angels popping up and trying to jam the apocalypse down our throats." Michael's vessel, Dean Winchester, glared down the sights of his pistol while advancing on you. "What do you want." 

"I am searching for someone and I believe you can help me." 

"You want our help." Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester, did not seem convinced of your sincerity. 

"Yes. I seek the location of Gabriel." 

"Him?" Sam Winchester's distaste of your brother was evident. 

"Why?" Dean Winchester demanded. "That guy could care less about what's going on up top." 

Your eyebrows lifted slightly. "You believe I mean to kill him yet you protect him when neither one of you is particularly fond of my brother. How... amusing." Your lips tilted in a faint smile. They both stood a little straighter, but the gun and knife remained pointed at you. "I do not see how it is any of your concern why I am looking for him." 

"The guy may be a dick," Dean Winchester conceded, "but I'm not just gonna send assassin-angel after him." 

"I see." You stood taller and they shared nervous glances. "Tell me, Dean Winchester," you took a step forward and the lights sparked and flickered rapidly despite it being midday, "why I would ask for such information from you when I can just take it." 

A second flutter of wings- "Kyriel, stop." 

"Castiel," you greeted the blue-eyed vessel of your brother who stood between you and Dean Winchester. 

"Wait, you know each other?" Dean Winchester's gaze flicked from Castiel to you and back, as did Sam Winchester's. 

"Not personally. Kyriel has been... lost for several centuries." 

"I was searching, as I still am, Castiel," you corrected. "You have had contact with him. I am here for his location." 

"Gabriel. Yes. I have met him recently." 

"Hey, whoa, Cas," Dean Winchester interrupted. 

"It's all right Dean." Castiel reassured before turning back to you. "Wellington, Ohio." 

You dipped your head in a nod and, with a flutter of your feathered wings, were gone. 

"Friggin angels," Dean muttered.


	3. Resurrection (implied Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of prequel to a one-shot I wrote ("The Death Song") that was a spin-off of a fic I was/am writing.

You woke from only what could have been the sweetest and most vivid dream of movie night with your family to the face of a very much alive and not exploded Castiel, his dark eyebrows drawn slightly together as he observed the disappointment in your expression. 

"Cas, what..." 

The angel's blue gaze lifted to something out of your sight and he stood, leaving you lying on the grass as he walked toward whatever he had seen. 

Oh God. 

You were in _Lawrence_. 

You sat up so quickly that your vision spun for a moment. 

There was Bobby, looking as dazed and awestruck as you felt, his eyes wide as he looked around before his gaze settled behind you. 

Cas was there, next to the Impala, healing Dean's bloodied face. 

There were no words to describe the agony of your realization. 

Sam had done it. 

Sam... was gone.


	4. Usage (hinted Crowley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember why I used Crowley for this word. Will have to look up my old notes, haha.

"Tinkering with the boys' toys again?" 

"Can it, Crowley," you shot back absently. "Don't you have souls to steal some other place?" 

"And miss out on your charming conversation skills? Hardly." The snarky crossroads demon made himself comfortable on your motel bed, going so far as to lie down, propped up by the pillows. 

You took a deep breath before turning your attention back to your task. Keeping your weapons clean was important to make them last. If Crowley so much as breathed the wrong way, you could always stick him with a knife to make him leave. 

After inspecting a few of your knives, a glance in the direction of the bed made your eyes meet with Crowley's. "You're giving me the creeps," you remarked, glancing over the blade of your stiletto knife in your hand. 

"I do love shiny things." Crowley motioned to the table between you and him, your array of knives neatly arranged on the surface. "And that is quite a lot of them." That smacked of his special brand of mockery and sarcasm. 

"I'm sure you'll love this shiny thing embedded in your heart, then." 

"Going after my heart, are you? Haven't you collected enough of those, Your Majesty?" 

The stiletto's blade gleamed as you turned it over in your hand, idly wondering if you should just stab him to finish your usual weapon cleaning routine in peace. He seemed set on disturbing you and you hadn't even gotten to your guns yet. "And whose hearts do I have?" 

"The Tweedles', obviously." Crowley informed you matter-of-factly. "I'm flattered you're after mine, though I did expect you to be a little more... subtle about it." 

"What can I say, I'm a straightforward kind of girl." You threw the stiletto in his direction, but Crowley was already gone and your knife clattered harmlessly to the floor. 

_Should've stabbed him when he showed up._


	5. Scar (Dean Winchester x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what my notes were for this before. 
> 
> For the sensitive ones, there's a trigger warning for one character thinking another self-harms (actually doesn't).

Reaching across the table for another book to comb through was interrupted by Dean grabbing your wrist. "What is that?"  
  
You tried to pull your arm back (forget the book), but Dean wouldn't let go. "My arm, that's what."  
  
Dean frowned even more. "Don't try to be cute."  
  
The long, jagged line of slightly paler and shinier skin traveled the length of your forearm and you pushed the sleeve of your button-up to your elbow to reveal more of it. "It's a scar, Dean."  
  
"You-" Dean stopped and then went on, "If you ever feel like you have to do this-"  
  
"What?" You interrupted. "You think I did this?"  
  
That seemed to throw him for a loop; his grip loosened and his eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. "You didn't?"  
  
You shook your head, resting your arm on the table. "I know what it looks like, but this is from a ghoul. It was a long time ago when I got it."  
  
Dean cleared his throat. "Oh."  
  
"But you know, Dean," your hand slid into his, "even with everything that's happened, it reminds me of why I keep going."


	6. Adrenaline (hinted Delsin Rowe x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When playing inFAMOUS: Second Son, I fell in love with Delsin (I played the good path). He was so different from Cole I really enjoyed playing the game. 
> 
> A previous reviewer on Lunaescence pointed out this reader has some terrible luck if s/he was in New Marais and then Seattle when all this Conduit stuff went down and I just ran with it. So let's say the Reader was a kid during the New Marais stuff and is now a young adult.

Your mini-vacation had become a two-week nightmare.  
  
The DUP had locked down Seattle less than a day after you had gotten there and until the three that had escaped from the military transport were caught, you were stuck.  
  
Being holed up in your hotel room wasn't ideal but being out on the street with everyone so high-strung was less ideal. Conduit-positives weren't exactly welcomed by the "normals" either.  
  
The morning was cool and slightly misty, so you headed for the balcony to think out in the fresh air. Maybe today you'd make a quick trip to the nearby bookstore for something to do besides hide in your hotel room and go stir crazy.  
  
You slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. There was a strange sound, almost like hissing, and acrid smoke invaded your nose and uncomfortably warmed your throat. Shielding your face, you squinted over your arm to pinpoint what was on fire.  
  
There was nothing but a man standing there, shifting as his eyes looked everywhere except you. Small wisps of smoke gathered at his fingers and you remembered that this was the tenth floor.  
  
Your eyes locked with his.  
  
"Uh, hi?" He offered a lopsided smile.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Nononono," he waved his hands in front of himself-  
  
"-you're a-"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"-Conduit."  
  
His movement stopped and his arms fell to his sides. His dark eyes were wide and his mouth even dropped open a little. "Not... a Bio-Terrorist?"  
  
You shook your head, staring blatantly at him. A Conduit looked like any other person but just knowing he was one made you look at him differently.  
  
A grin spread across his lips and a small laugh escaped him. His stance became less stiff, too. "Good to know the DUP doesn't have everyone using that word." A musical tone interrupted what your next words and the man sighed. "I gotta take this." He climbed up on the balcony railing, facing you. "Stay away from the DUP if you can. I'm gonna get them outta here and you'll be going home in no time."  
  
You could only nod, watching with a racing heart as he balanced so precariously on the thin rail.  
  
With a grin, he pushed himself backwards into the air and your heart leaped into your throat as you raced to the balcony just in time to see him turn from flesh and blood to ember and smoke as he darted through the air to a nearby building with a DUP billboard atop it.  
  
Sinking to your knees and going limp against the rail, you could only laugh breathlessly and shake your head.  
  
 _Good luck, Banner Man._


	7. Automatic (one-sided Sanji/Reader, Surprise x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work and the chapter fitting the prompt is a stretch, but I believe my idea was something referencing how Sanji has an automatic response to his different crewmates and how the reader doesn't want to play into this dynamic. I don't know, it just feels like a giant stretch to me. I like this surprise pairing, though.

"[Name]-chwan~" You turned from the ship's railing in time to see Sanji spin into view, a brightly colored drink on the tray he held. The blonde chef eagerly held the tray aloft, offering you the drink. "For you~"  
  
"Oh. Thanks." You took the cool drink and sipped from the straw. "Delicious as always, Sanji."  
  
"Only the best for my ladies~"  
  
Clenching your jaw, you headed toward the deck where the rest of the crew was enjoying the warm sun on the lawn. Sanji happily followed in your wake, oblivious to your irritation.  
  
Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were playing some kind of game that had them being very hush-hush away from Nami and Robin. Zoro was not far from them, lifting weights as per usual if he wasn't napping. Franky was busy tinkering with something, his back to everyone and his hair limp as if he'd been mercilessly shot down.  
  
One look at Nami perusing a map on a lounge chair and Sanji was off like a shot with his usual, "Nami-swan!!"  
  
You caught sight of Zoro glaring in the cook's direction and hid a smile by sipping some more of the sweet, cold drink in your hand. Luffy certainly had an excellent choice in a cook, even if he was an over-complimenting slave to women.  
  
"[Name]-chwan~" Sanji was at your side again, food on the tray this time. Nami must have exploited his weakness of her again. "A fruit salad of love, just for you~"  
  
Indeed, any of the fruits that were firm enough had been sliced and cut into hearts. While it was... sweet, you supposed, it was also uncomfortable. Sanji had no doubt given the same treatment to fruit salads he offered Nami and Robin, but you weren't charmed by how much he paid attention to other women.  
  
You glanced over to the youngest members of the crew staring with large, puppy-like eyes at the bowl of sweet, succulent fruits. It made you guilty with how Sanji spoiled Nami, Robin, and you. The boys were almost always denied and worse, either scared or beaten up by Sanji.  
  
"Thanks, Sanji." With a smile, you took it, noting the boys' glum faces.  
  
"Of course! Anything for you, [Name]-chwan~" He was practically floating next to you, his visible eye a heart.  
  
"Sanji-kun!"  
  
"Yes, Nami-swan!"  
  
And his enchantment with you was broken.  
  
With Sanji's chameleon affections on Nami again, you ambled over to the boys, who had now taken to drawing sad faces on Brook's face. They didn't even look up as you stopped next to them, moping about you not sharing and even calling you meanie.  
  
"Nice to know you guys think I'm that heartless."  
  
Usopp and Chopper jumped.  
  
"[N-Name]! We, we were talking about-"  
  
"Uh-huh," you blandly interrupted the sharpshooter, bending down and handing the bowl to Chopper, who took it in his hooves with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You guys enjoy; I'm not really hungry anyway."  
  
The four of them let out cries of joy, each trying to get a hand (or hoof) in the bowl to grab a piece.  
  
Unfortunately, this got Sanji's attention and he took his anger out in the captain, chasing him around the deck. "LUFFY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM [NAME]-CHAN!" The cook looked as though he would spit fire any moment.  
  
Luffy tried to protest while chewing, "But Sanji-"  
  
The cook interrupted by kicking at Luffy's head and the rubbery captain barely dodged. "[Name]-chan, don't worry, my sweet! I'll get it back for you!"  
  
"I gave it to them."  
  
Sanji froze. You could swear you heard something break. "Wh-what?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry; it would have just gone to waste."  
  
"Yes, but..." the cook hung his head, "but it was for you and Robin-chan and Nami-san... to... to show my love for all of you..."  
  
Sanji was a ladies' man. It was just part of him. You understood that, but there wasn't a place in your heart, not romantically at least, for a man so easily swayed by other women (especially like Nami, who took full advantage of his willingness to please).  
  
"Sanji..." The cook's head snapped up, his gaze filled with hope. Were you going to- "I want gifts and compliments from the man who has eyes only for me."  
  
With an agonized cry, Sanji dropped to the deck on his hands and knees, your name the only recognizable sound through his sobs.  
  
If Sanji hadn't been crying piteously, his dramatics not phasing the rest of the crew, he would have seen the heated look you shared with Zoro.  
  
Oh, if only Sanji knew.


	8. Legacy (Winchesters + Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight editing to please my sense of ordering things (I literally moved one word).

Lebanon, Kansas wasn't exactly the place you expected to find _this_.  
  
For a nondescript exterior, the inside of this place was... well, incredible.  
  
It was more massive inside than you would have guessed and well-lit, which only drew your attention to what was against the walls. Shelves lined with books and artifacts in the two large rooms you could see complete with massive tables easily seating 8 each.  
  
"What... is this place?" You walked slowly forward, hand falling from the end of the stair rail, eyes never resting in one place.  
  
"The bunker." Sam supplied, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it on one of the chairs. "This used to belong to the Men of Letters but since they're not around anymore, Dean and I just kind of... took over the place."  
  
To your credit, you barely heard what he said as you walked around, lips parted in awe as you started inspecting everything closer. "Men of Letters?" You actually paused in your exploration to look at Sam, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"We're _legacies_." Dean spoke up from behind you, glowing pride in his voice.  
  
"What." The look you gave Dean was wholly unimpressed and he deflated a little bit. From the corner of your eye, you caught Sam turning his head so as not to laugh.


	9. Value (Winchesters x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of implied romantic feelings here. This is the Winchesters we're talking about. (Also, my reader characters always butt heads with Dean in some way.)
> 
> The word "suicide" is mentioned - which I guess makes this part of the note a trigger warning? - but there's no actual intentional self-harm by any of the characters.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" And of course Dean would round on you the second danger wasn't imminent. "Taking on a nest of vampires by yourself, that's a whole new kind of crazy I didn't know you had."  
  
You really didn't need him scolding you when you were bleeding badly from the long scratches on your forearm so you opted to just ignore him and left the warehouse for your car and the first aid kit.  
  
Sam was at the entrance when you opened the door, out of breath but otherwise fine. "Hey- are you hurt? What happened?" You breezed by Sam without a word. "Dean, what happened in there?"  
  
"Someone thought it was a good idea to get this nest on their own."  
  
Rolling your eyes, you popped the trunk of your car and managed to fish out the first aid kit and a water bottle with your uninjured arm. You hissed while pouring the cold water over your sliced skin.  
  
Shitty vampire.  
  
Damn Winchesters.  
  
A hand on your shoulder made you jolt. "Here, let me help," Sam said quietly. He took the pack of antiseptic wipes from the first aid kit and opened one, carefully and gently wiping it down your wounded forearm. "You okay?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah." You sucked a breath in between your teeth as the antiseptic stung. "Yeah. Just hurts."  
  
"... did you have a plan?" The cool stare you leveled at Sam had him ducking his head sheepishly. "Right. Dumb question, I know." He sighed and switched to the antibiotic ointment, his fingers bloodying as he gingerly applied it to the still-bleeding scratches.  
  
Footsteps across the concrete announced Dean's presence. "Here." He said as he stopped by Sam's side, handing him a scrap of cloth. "You wanna finish cleaning up in there?"  
  
With a glance between you and his older brother, Sam dipped his head in a nod and left you alone with Dean, his footsteps fading back into the warehouse.  
  
The older Winchester took the roll of gauze from your first aid kit but you snatched it from his hand. "I can do it myself."  
  
"Yeah, just like you did with those vamps back there." He moved to steal the gauze back but you held it out of his reach.  
  
"I had a plan until you decided to butt in and ruined it, so don't even pretend you did me any favors."  
  
"You went in by yourself; what else was I supposed to do?" Dean growled back, his jaw set.  
  
"Let me handle it maybe? I'm not new at this."  
  
"Let you handle it? Oh yeah, you handled that just fine."  
  
His pointed look at your wounded arm is enough. You reach out and shove him, which only pushes him back a step. "Screw you, Dean."  
  
"You should've told us!"  
  
"Right, because one little vamp nest is so much more important than the fucking apocalypse!"  
  
Something in Dean's eyes shifted and he grabbed your other arm, nearly ripping the gauze from your hand before you could even think to resist. "What, you're going on suicide missions because the world might end?"  
  
"It wasn't a suicide mission!" You grabbed a fistful of his shirt and jacket tight enough to turn your knuckles white. "Why are you so hung up on this?"  
  
"You think me and Sam want to do this alone?"  
  
You know the meaning behind his words and that's enough to loosen your grip, your hand falling back to your side.  
  
Goddamn Winchesters.


	10. Lose (Monkey D. Luffy x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a fun OP chapter to cut through that serious Supernatural stuff.

You were beginning to think the combination of the crew really had the worst luck.  
  
Being chased by the Marines and a couple of Sea Kings?  
  
Just a normal thing in the Strawhat crew.  
  
You could hear Nami shouting orders below on deck, making the boys scramble about to get it done while you scaled the mast up to the crow's nest. Between the shouting, the running back and forth on the deck, and fending off cannonballs from the Marines and the Sea Kings trying to eat the ship, there was a lot going on.  
  
In all of the chaos presently happening, you were distracted in your attempt to climb the mast and misplaced both your foot and hand, which sent you tumbling from the rigging with a yelp.  
  
The wind rushing past you and your heartbeat pounding in your ears drowned out any other sounds, but faintly, you heard Luffy's signature "Gomu Gomu no....!" and then the breath was pushed from your lungs as you were quite suddenly falling up instead of down.  
  
The abrupt change in direction had your head spinning and you were only aware someone had a hold of you when your hands fisted in the person's clothes. You groaned in discomfort when you were jarred (by landing, you guessed) and kept your eyes shut until you felt like the world wouldn't continue to spin.  
  
"That was close." Luffy's sigh was next to your ear. The strong smell of meat and the fainter one of rubber was equally telling of the fact that Luffy was standing near you. [1]  
  
Realizing your feet were on solid ground and nothing felt as if it was spinning, you slowly opened your eyes. Luffy's grinning face was right in front of yours, one of his arms supporting your upper back even as your hands clutched at his red shirt to anchor yourself to him.  
  
"Luffy... thanks," you breathed, letting go of him but not moving away in case you got dizzy again.  
  
You were only confused when the captain's rubbery fist connected somewhat gently with your head. "That wasn't nice!" he nearly shouted at you, an unusually serious look on his face as he grabbed your shoulders. "You were really falling! Be more careful next time! I'm not losing my nakama like that!"  
  
... was the most reckless person in the crew really saying this? The twitch of your cheek was the only warning before you pressed your hand on Luffy's face and pushed him back to the edge of the crow's nest. "I don't want to hear that from you!" One hand on your hip, you pointed toward the Sea Kings and the Marines still chasing the ship. "Get back out there!"  
  
With his signature grin, he said, "Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!" and was, well, rocketing through the air in the next moment.  
  
A blonde-haired black blur shot upward from the deck to intercept him. "Luffy! You bastard, hitting [Name]-chan!" With a solid kick, the cook sent the captain straight at the nearest Sea King.  
  
Luffy scolding you was just ridiculous, but you couldn't argue much against his reasoning.  
  
The captain always won.  
  
(Unless he was up against Nami. Nami always won.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Oda has said that Luffy smells like meat but I have a theory that DF users also carry the scent of their DF (rubber, in Luffy's case). The combination of meat and rubber doesn't sound too pleasant, though!


	11. Infected (Zaraki Kenpachi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only write Kenpachi for Tsula, I don't know how she manages to even make that happen. I really passed up some great fandoms with zombies to write for Zaraki. I think we just went on a tangent in Discord about if Zaraki could even get sick/infections considering the shinigami are dead and it brought about this chapter.
> 
> I believe this took place after Ichigo defeated Aizen.

"Captain Unohana was very nice, letting you come back to the barracks to rest, you know."  
  
A grunt.  
  
"You're staying put for at least a day."  
  
Another grunt. "Yachiru?"  
  
"Oh, she's off playing with Captain Kuchiki for a while, so you're not going anywhere. Ikakku and Yumichicka are still at the Fourth Division too."  
  
He scoffed. Even bandaged like a mummy, he still sat up as if he wasn't cut and bruised on nearly every inch of his body and even stood. "Whatever." Brushing past you, he moved slowly toward the doorway.  
  
It wasn't hard to reach it before him and plant yourself in the way. "No."  
  
That earned a raspy chuckle from him. "You ain't stopping me."  
  
It was true you couldn't stop Zaraki Kenpachi with physical force but you knew him well enough to know his weakness. "I'll stay here, with you, and tell you about the others' fights."  
  
The sudden intensity of his stare would make a lesser being (man or woman) shake. "Ah?"  
  
"I'll start with Ichigo's." Something even more tempting to him, though in fact bittersweet, given the ending. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Tch." Still, he didn't protest when you took hold of his arm and led him back to at least sit down.  
  
The moment he was settled, you fussed over the bandages, muttering to yourself. "I have to fix all of this or you might get a nasty wound infection and be out of commission longer... wait. Can bacteria even affect you?"  
  
One of his large hands came to rest on the small of your back and jerked you closer to him. You could nitpick at the damn bandages all you wanted, he really didn't care. "Start talking, woman."


	12. Gemstone (KHR) (Surprise x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now some KHR. Those of you who have seen my Lunaescence words know that KHR is one my most prolific fandoms. 
> 
> Not my best writing, but not the worst I've ever written.

Haru squealed mid-sentence when she saw the glittering diamond on your left ring finger, startling Kyoko who was right next to her. "Let me see, let me see! When were you going to tell Haru?!"  
  
You held out your hand and the other two girls marveled at the shiny stone. "I wanted to surprise everyone, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, sorry."  
  
"It's lovely," Kyoko told you, clasping your other hand. "Congratulations."  
  
"It's so pretty! Haru loves it!" She released your hand only to throw her arms around your shoulders in a hug. "Congratulations!"  
  
Hugging her back, you laughed. "Thank you! It's really hard to believe, you know?" You said, letting Haru go and stepping back. "Everything seems like it just went so fast! I mean, it's only been two years but it feels so much longer than that." The other girls couldn't hold back smiles in the presence of yours; happiness was contagious. "Oh, we should get back to Takesushi with all this cake before everyone thinks we ate it all."  
  
With nods from Haru and Kyoko, the three of you fell into step, heading back to the Yamamoto family restaurant where everyone was gathering. They assumed it was for just a get-together when in fact it was a surprise engagement announcing party.  
  
"So, how was it?" Haru questioned eagerly. "Was it romantic?"  
  
"It was like we were in a movie, Haru-chan! Everything was perfect!"  
  
"Have you thought about a date yet?" Kyoko inquired.  
  
You shook your head, but were still smiling. "Right now we just want to enjoy being engaged. There's no rush."  
  
"Ah, that's so cute!" Haru sighed, cheeks flushing as she daydreamed about herself and Tsuna being that way.  
  
"It looks like they wanted to wait outside." Kyoko nodded toward the trio of sharply-dressed men standing outside of Takesushi.  
  
"Tsuna-san!" Haru called, hurrying ahead and catching the mens' attention.  
  
"Haru, Kyoko-chan, [Name]-san!" Sawada Tsunayoshi looked relieved to see the three of you had made it back.  
  
"Sorry," you apologized when you reached the group, "did we take too long?"  
  
"Not at all," Dino dismissed with a smile to ease your worry and took the bags of cake from you. "Come on, Tsuna, let's take these inside." The Cavallone boss then led the way inside Takesushi followed by Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko.  
  
"Haru and Kyoko found out," your fiancée informed you. "Your ring is still on."  
  
With a sheepish smile, you ducked your head. "I forgot I was wearing it. I'm not used to having a ring like this, Reborn."  
  
Your fiancée smirked, his eyes shadowed by his usual fedora. "You will be."


	13. Purchase (Monkey D. Luffy x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited a few things here, not much. The ending is different from the original, but I like this one better.

"I don't know which one to pick!"  
  
You felt a little guilty that you were so amused by his plight. "The one you like the most."  
  
"I caaan't! They all look so good!"  
  
You and Luffy had found a meat market -- the Strawhat captain's paradise and hell. Meat as far as the eye could see but being forced to pick only one. Nami really was stingy with the allowance she handed out to the crew.  
  
"Nami only gave you enough for a snack. If you can't pick something, you'll go hungry until dinner."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
The feared captain of the Strawhat crew sank to the ground as if his strength had left him and whined. "I'm hungryyyy."  
  
"You're the one who can't decide, captain."  
  
"... meanie."  
  
"I'm heading back to the ship; I'll make sure Sanji gets a huge salad ready for you."  
  
"No meat?!" You heard the scrabbling of his sandals on the ground as he rushed to stand and nearly toppled over when he collided with you, clinging to your back. "We have to have meat!"  
  
Your captain then proceeded to chant "meat" in your ear continuously as you tottered back toward the ship, off balance with his added weight and erratic movements.  
  
You stopped dead when a hand went not-so-discreetly down the front of your shirt and got a handful of breast, instantly smacking Luffy's offending hand away, grabbing his arm, and throwing him over your shoulder. Of course, being made of rubber, Luffy just bounced where he hit the ground and then landed on his back. "Why are you doing that kind of stuff in public?!" Your cheeks were burning.  
  
Your captain jumped to his feet, not perturbed by your reaction in the slightest. "You keep money there, right? I want meat!"  
  
Of course.  
  
Sighing, you much more discreetly retrieved your Belli and forfeited it to him. There went that new book you were hoping to pick up. "Here. You can have it."  
  
With a joyous shout, he grabbed the Belli and raced back toward the meat market, but not before grabbing your hand and pulling your rather displeased self along.  
  
In the end, your captain was as indecisive as ever and you both got something different to split.


	14. Courage (Castiel and Winchesters + Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to find Cas' voice for this chapter (yes I spell it Cas) but I feel like this was well done. Early Cas, probably S5 Cas.

You grumbled curses under your breath at the Winchester brothers.  
  
It wasn't that you disliked Castiel - you hated when they stuck you with "babysitting" as you called it.  
  
They were always rushing off and leaving you behind to keep an eye on someone. In this case, though, you were sure it was the angel doing the watching and not you. The monster of the day was targeting women.  
  
"You're angry." Castiel noted from his spot across the motel room.  
  
"Not at you," you assured him.  
  
After a moment, he spoke again. "Is it Dean? Or Sam?"  
  
It was easy to forget how perceptible Castiel was despite his confusion about humans. You nodded, seeing the troubled furrow of his brows. "Don't worry about it Cas. Really."  
  
"You're angry with them for leaving you here."  
  
"It's nothing new," you dismissed, adding, "even if I don't like it," under your breath.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
You couldn't help but smile a little. Always trying to understand, always wanting to learn. Castiel was like a kid, it was cute. "You know how we live, hunting monsters and demons." The angel nodded. "It's dangerous and I risk my neck trying to help people and they just stand there telling me that I can't, that I have to stay behind."  
  
"I see." For a long moment he was silent. "Have you communicated this with Dean or Sam?"  
  
Shifting in your seat, you avoided eye contact with Castiel. "It's not something that just comes up, Cas."  
  
His head tilted slightly as he studied you and silence reigned the motel room.  
  
You busied yourself with packing, letting the angel contemplate. The boys were out wrapping up the case and your little group would be moving on in the morning.  
  
"Perhaps..." you looked Castiel's way when he hesitated, "it is their way of protecting you."  
  
You scoffed. "That might be how they see it."  
  
"You do not agree."  
  
"I made it through my life so far without them protecting me. Besides, you know how many people have died because they know Sam and Dean. I'm eventually going to be one."  
  
Castiel stared at you, his gaze unblinking. "Then you are brave, to stay and continue on."  
  
"Some people would call it stupid, you know."  
  
"Which people are you referring to?"  
  
"Well, Crowley, for one-"  
  
"Crowley is not a person, he is a demon."  
  
"-yes, I know- but he doesn't count since he's an ass. Normal people, I guess. They'd say it's dumb to stick around and probably die sooner than later."  
  
"I do not know who 'they' are... but I know that what you do with Dean and Sam is helping people. That is what Dean says you are doing." It wasn't much of a surprise to you that the angel didn't see the purpose in what Dean and others like him and Sam and you were doing. "I am also aware that there are many forms of valor - facing fear is one of them. But you should not be afraid to speak your mind to Dean. I know he is..."  
  
"Pig-headed."  
  
"He does not have a swine head."  
  
A real laugh escaped you. Angels weren't so good with slang, you guessed. "You're right, Cas, sorry. I'll talk to Dean."  
  
"Good." Castiel gave a small smile and nod in response.  
  
The motel room door opened a moment later, Dean trudging inside followed by Sam but both of them stopping short just through the door.  
  
"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel greeted them, a smile still lingering at the corners of his mouth.  
  
The elder Winchester's eyes flicked from the angel to you, narrowing slightly in suspicion. "You two look happy."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and headed over to his bed to sit on it, lowering his bag to the floor.  
  
"We had an enlightening conversation." Castiel nodded to you.  
  
Dean's eyebrows shot up and he turned his stare on you. "You did?"  
  
"Now it's your turn." Linking your arm with Dean's, you dragged the bewildered Winchester back out the door, leaving Sam to have quality time with Castiel and answer the question of why you thought Dean had a swine head.


	15. Eventually (Sawamura Daichi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Haikyuu captain bias is this guy. Chapter 118 just wrecked me the first time (was it 118?).
> 
> I think the concept for this chapter's prompt was "eventually they'll have to confess to each other."

Seeing him lying so still on the court made your heart jolt.  
  
 _Daichi!  
  
_ You bolted from your seat in the stands, hearing the team regulars call out to their captain and vaguely hearing Hitoka-chan call after you, hardly taking your eyes from him as Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei rushed to him.  
  
Kiyoko-chan was there as he stepped off the court, dabbing a towel at his lip as the coach and sensei spoke quietly.  
  
You hovered by the exit from the stands, gaze fixed on him as your heart raced. You covered your gasp with one hand when he spit something (a tooth?) into his hand. What would happen now?  
  
Tanaka approached first and you could see him trembling. There were words you couldn't hear and he forced a smile, patting Tanaka's arm before he turned to Azumane and then Coach Ukai was nudging him toward the doorway out of the gymnasium to the infirmary.  
  
You hurried to meet them there.  
  
 _Daichi_.  
  
He was being examined when you finally approached and Coach Ukai intercepted you to keep you from hindering the doctor.  
  
"He... he's okay?"  
  
"Yeah," the coach nodded. "He lost a tooth but it looks like he doesn't have a concussion. He's going to sit out for the rest of the match though."  
  
You looked past him to Karasuno's volleyball team captain, feeling relieved yet disappointed; these matches meant everything to him. Being forced to sit out... you could only imagine his agony.  
  
Coach Ukai rubbed at the back of his neck. "You'll stay once he's checked out?"  
  
You nodded immediately.  
  
"Sawamura's lucky, then." The coach seemed satisfied. "I'll leave him to you after that."  
  
"Coach!" The doctor called.  
  
"Ah, excuse me."  
  
You didn't dare move, eyes fixed on Sawamura's back as you shifted from foot to foot, wringing your hands. You didn't want to crowd him by rushing over, but the moment Coach Ukai waved for you before moving aside with the doctor, you were at his side so suddenly that he jumped.  
  
The left side of his face was red and a little swollen where Tanaka's shoulder had hit but his lip wasn't bleeding now. It took his dark eyes a moment to settle on your face. "Ah, I'm sorry you had to see that." He gingerly held the cold compress against his face.  
  
You shook your head, taking a seat in the chair left by the doctor. "Are you all right? Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled and you knew it hurt. "I'm fine."  
  
"Sawamura..."  
  
"I'll be fine," he amended.  
  
"Th-that's not the point!" You flushed when the doctor and Coach Ukai looked over at your outburst. "I... I was really scared, you know," you said once they turned away.  
  
"Sorry." Sawamura held the compress away from his face to speak. "I'll be more careful-"  
  
"I don't want there to be a next time... and keep that on your face."  
  
"Ah, right."  
  
"...You're really going to be okay?"  
  
He chuckled and the sound put you a little more at ease. "Yes. I don't have a concussion so I might be able to play in the next match."  
  
"That's good then."  
  
"I think so."  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air. You watched as Sawamura's gaze slowly moved about the infirmary, a dazed look on his face as he took everything in. Definitely still woozy. Your heart was pounding more with nervousness and less with fright.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
Both of you blinked at the other, having realized you spoke at the same time.  
  
"Ah, Sawamura, you-"  
  
"No, you should go first," he insisted.  
  
Your hands clenched into fists on your knees. You couldn't look up at him. It was now or never. "S-Sawamura, I... I really like you. A lot more than just friends."  
  
The only thing you could hear was the pounding of your heart in your ears. How would he react?  
  
One larger, warm hand laid atop yours. "I really like you a lot more than just friends, too."  
  
Your head snapped up, gaze meeting his. "Y-you do?"  
  
Sawamura's hand withdrew, going to the rub his neck, and he grinned a little, cringing as it aggravated the left side of his face. "I was going to tell you just now but you beat me to it! It looks like we had the same idea."  
  
"I guess so." A relieved smile gently curved your lips.  
  
His hand reached for yours and you took it, squeezing lightly. "I almost waited too long to speak up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Now his hand squeezed yours. "Suga's been trying to get me to confess since second year."   
  
You couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I guess we're both going to get is an earful about how we _finally_ confessed."


	16. Divisions (implied Kageyama x Reader x Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place. Originally this was for Hinata and then Kageyama just butt it and took over.
> 
> I made Yanagi the reader character's last name just to avoid having a name blank.

Really, this was the third time this week. You would have thought Hinata would be more aware of leaving things behind in the classroom at the end of the day! At this rate, you'd have to join the boys' volleyball club somehow because you were becoming a usual figure at their after school practices.  
  
You had barely gotten through the second gymnasium's door when a volleyball hit the wall near your head with a boom.  
  
"Dumbass Hinata!" There went Kageyama like clockwork as the ball bounced across the floor in front of you and your spunky classmate followed it. "What was that receive?!"  
  
"You hit it too hard, Kageyama!" Hinata fired back, nearly stumbling as he scooped up the colorful ball at your feet and finally noticing someone standing in the door. His eyes met yours and he squawked, nearly tripping and dropping the ball, his cheeks flushing pink. "Ah, uhm, Yanagi!" His eyes looked anywhere but you, the blush in his cheeks intensifying. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
A little smile tilted your lips. "You forgot your notebook again." His gaze moved to your hand when you held it out.  
  
Hinata bit his lip when a couple of his teammates snickered behind him. "... thanks," he added quietly.  
  
"Since practice is starting soon, though," your eyes fixed on Tsukishima and Tanaka, who promptly shut up at your pointed look, "I can hold on to it for you. Besides, it looks like Kageyama's getting impatient."  
  
Hinata cowered when he saw Kageyama's intense stare (glare?) aimed at the two of you. "Y-yeah, that would be great. Ah, you're going to stay then, right?"  
  
"Of course." You tucked his notebook under your arm and smiled. "Do your best, Hinata!"  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
"And you too, Kageyama-kun!" You called to him as Hinata hurried back onto the court.  
  
The dark-haired setter scoffed and turned his back to you as Hinata took up a position in the back row of the court. "Hinata! Ten receives!"  
  
"All right! Bring it!"  
  
Hinata, knowing you were watching, gave extra concentration to his task and the first ball hit his forearms as intended... and then promptly bounced up and smacked him in the face, sending him stumbling back.  
  
"H-Hinata?!" You cried.  
  
With a reddening spot on his forehead and his cheeks flushing red as well (gah, you saw him get hit in the face on the first one!), he frowned at Kageyama. "Hey, that hit was too hard, Kageyama! These aren't serve receives!"  
  
"Are you complaining?!"  
  
"N-no!" Hinata glanced over to you, seeing you sigh with one hand over your heart. (Thank goodness he was okay!)  
  
"Then stop thinking you're going to show off!" Kageyama ordered, pointing at him with the same hand holding the ball. "You're practicing so you can suck a little less!"  
  
"You don't have to say it like that!" Hinata grumbled, getting back into position. "One more!"  
  
The next handful of serves didn't hit his face, which he felt proud of, but they still bounced off of his arms at odd angles and eventually you gave up standing on the sidelines to help gather the scattered balls.  
  
"Sorry, Yanagi! My receives are still pretty bad!"  
  
"No, you're doing great, Hinata!" You encouraged, walking with him over to the cart to put the volleyballs back. "Kageyama-kun seems like he's being harsh but an opponent won't take it easy on you, right, Kageyama-kun?"  
  
The genius setter stared at you for a moment before looking away and answering simply, "Yes."  
  
"That still doesn't mean you can hit that hard during practice!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama's back.  
  
Kageyama glared over his shoulder and both you and Hinata cowered. "You want to do twenty more?"  
  
"No way, not if you're going to hit them harder than usual!" Hinata crossed his arms in an X-shape. "What's with that anyway? You've been doing everything really weird when Yanagi's here."  
  
You flushed and Kageyama visibly started, the volleyball nearly dropping from his hands. "... did that volleyball hit you harder than it looked?" Cue laughter from Tanaka and Nishinoya, who shown up just in time to witness what was going on.  
  
Hinata made an indignant sound, his cheeks puffing out. "I'm not imagining it! In our practice match two days ago, you called for a toss four times! You're the one who tosses, not the one who spikes! And the day before that, you started practicing your ace serve like crazy when she got here! Why are you being so weird when Yanagi's here anyway?"  
  
One glance at Kageyama confirmed he was equally red in the face and speechless as you.  
  
Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima were doing a poor job at muffling their laughter while Yamaguchi had turned away and his shoulders were shaking. Azumane was pale-faced, looking just as embarrassed as you and Kageyama. Shimizu, Sugawara, Sawamura, and the rest of the second years were just watching the scene.  
  
It was finally too much for you.  
  
"I... I'm going to get something to drink!" Without waiting for anyone to answer, you ran from the gym.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hinata questioned, staring at the gym doors where you had disappeared.  
  
"Um, Hinata," Sugawara was the first to regain himself, walking closer to the pair of first years, "that was a bit too much..."  
  
"Sugawara-san?"  
  
"Ah, that is-"  
  
Kageyama suddenly turned, grabbing Hinata by the shirt and throwing him. "Dumbass Hinata!"  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Tell me what I did!"


	17. Pawn (Kageyama Tobio x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, a proper Kageyama chapter.
> 
> This takes place after Karasuno's first official match with Seijoh/Aoba Josai/Oikawa.
> 
> (Also this prompt with the definition? I could write a hundred chapters with a different character for each... and I almost started a booklet just based on this.)
> 
> Pawn: to pledge, stake, risk

It was a few minutes after the lunch bell rang when he finally got up from his seat. His classmates paid him no mind as he trudged for the hall. Between practice and extra studying, he barely had time to sleep lately.  
  
Losing to Seijoh, to Oikawa, he felt so... weak. He had to get stronger if he wanted to stay on the court. That was the most important thing.  
  
Rounding the corner to the vending machine, he froze.  
  
There were two girls, one stooping to get her dispensed drink while laughing with the other girl - you, the one who scared him stiff.  
  
The first girl saw him and flinched, fumbling her unopened drink. "I-I'll meet you back in the classroom!" She hurriedly skirted him.  
  
"Ah, okay!" You answered with a glance at her fleeing form. Your expression perked when you saw him, a smile curling the corners of your mouth. "Oh, Kageyama-kun, hi."  
  
Your gaze barely met his and he had to look away, staring at the vending machine with you in his peripheral. "Hi."  
  
"Do you want to go ahead? I'm not sure what I want yet so..."  
  
"It's... fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Really?" Your smile widened and you faced the vending machine. "Thanks! I'll try to hurry."  
  
Kageyama swallowed hard the moment you turned away from him and let his gaze fall to the ground. Even if you said you would hurry, this would feel like a lifetime to him.  
  
Everyone said he had a scary face and even though you would smile at him, did you think he was scary and look past it? He knew better than to even try smiling after the team's reaction in the match with Seijoh.  
  
His palms were sweating.  
  
Kageyama was more nervous than he had ever been, even when playing in a volleyball match against his former teammates and senpai.  
  
You talked to him like it was so easy, like you weren't intimidated, and you were even kind to him when most girls, even some third years, were unsure how to treat him. You were within arm's reach but to him you were out of his league.  
  
He watched with an unintentional scowl as you shifted from foot to foot and then stood on tiptoe to closer scrutinize the drinks.  
  
With a sigh, you settled back on your heels and turned toward him. "Hey, Kageyama-kun, what drink do you usually pick?"  
  
Suddenly aware you were actually speaking to and looking directly at him again, he sputtered for a moment, averting his eyes while muttering, "Milk or yogurt."  
  
"Ah, that's right, I've seen you drinking those before." You made a little humming sound. "Which one was the last you had?"  
  
Kageyama risked glancing at you and your smile had his eyes darting away again. "Milk."  
  
"Then I'll have yogurt." Your sentence ended with the push of the button. After kneeling down to retrieve your drink, you turned back to him. "Your turn, Kageyama-kun." Finding no words, he simply nodded and skirted you to reach the vending machine. "Are you going to get yogurt too?" you questioned him while he fed money into the machine.  
  
He nodded stiffly, his fingers hovering over the buttons of the yogurt drinks.  
  
Knowing your eyes were on him made an enormous feeling of pressure settle on his shoulders.  
  
The pastel pink bottle in your hand gave away you had picked strawberry, so what would he choose? Should he pick strawberry too? It wasn't his favorite. There was also banana, peach, melon, and original. Would he offend you by picking something different?  
  
"Kageyama-kun, is something wrong?"  
  
You were still waiting; he should pick soon or you would go back to your class and leave him regretting every part of this quickly-disappearing opportunity to actually speak to you. He was still sulking from losing to Oikawa and his frustration with himself reached its limit.  
  
Kageyama slammed his palm on the button for the original flavor before whipping around to face you, a dark scowl shadowing his face that made you take a step back, and sharply bent at the waist in a bow. "I really like you!" He blurted loudly.  
  
You jumped at the volume of his voice, nearly fumbling your drink, and your heart raced when you registered his words. Your glance around was met with a few curious stares from some of the other students who had heard and you quickly looked to your feet. Kageyama had yet to move and the silence between you stretched thin.  
  
"Um..." You bit your lip. What could you possibly say to that? "Kageyama-kun, I..."  
  
Wait.  
  
Why were you hesitating?  
  
There was no fear of rejection; Kageyama had just told you how he felt! To answer him with anything less than honesty would be rude.  
  
You had seen the blank, if not glum, faces of the rest of the volleyball team since the tournament. Kageyama's had been especially worrisome; you'd heard the gossip about his successes in middle school and wondered how he would take losing. Winning for so long, being considered so important, it had to shake his self-confidence, but for him to confess... and to you of all the girls... this was something more than shaken confidence.  
  
"I-I really like you too."  
  
Kageyama's head snapped up, dark eyes wide and cheeks faintly red as he stared. Even his mouth was slightly open!  
  
Your cheeks heated at that awestruck look.  
  
It wasn't that surprising that you liked him back... was it?  
  
After a few moments, his mouth closed and his head bowed again. "Thank you very much!"  
  
You jumped again. His volume had to be ingrained from volleyball. "Um..." What were you supposed to say to that -- 'you're welcome?' For what, returning his feelings like it was some kind of convenience? That he was somehow lucky you felt the same? It wasn't luck! Sure, Kageyama had nothing but volleyball on the brain, a jarring bluntness, some lacking social skill, and a usual expression that was intimidating but his determination and drive to improve and the change you had seen since the start of school was... inspiring. "L-let's walk home together after your practice today... ah, that is... if you want to."  
  
Again, his head snapped up, black hair ruffled with the movement and those dark blue eyes veritably glowing with his cheeks still somewhat red. "Yes!"  
  
Your face warmed. "T-then I'll see you later, Kageyama-kun!" Without hearing his response (and not really needing to), you hurried back to your classroom, avoiding eye contact with everyone the entire way.  
  
Kageyama watched you go, pressing his lips together in a pleased smile.  
  
  
That evening when you showed up at the second gym as the boys' volleyball practice was winding down, well... a racket ended up happening.


	18. Unbreakable (Portgas D. Ace x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Guys. YOU GUYS. This could have been done like a week and a half ago, but I literally could not stop adding things to this. Ace is one of my favorites and it. Just. Would. Not. End. 
> 
> This reader is the same one from my fic Loved, which is an AU. If you haven't read that, be warned that this reader character has psychological trauma and extreme difficulty expressing her feelings as well as struggling with self-love, insecurity, and extreme guilt (there is no mention of that trauma here). This reader also has a name, which I opted not to use here since this idea wasn't really a planned part of that fic. 
> 
> Ace is likely OOC – he is also not perfect in this AU and has his own psychologic issues that mirror ones I felt like he had in the actual manga (self-esteem, anger, feeling inadequate/worthless, etc.) but he had an easier time coping and managing his issues whereas the reader character was not so fortunate. 
> 
> The two characters are represented by colors: vermilion (Ace) and indigo (reader). This came from Oda-sensei assigning the Straw Hats/Mugiwara things like colors, smells, and such. Ace's color could have been black, but given his association with Luffy (red) and having the Fire Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi, I felt that a reddish orange was a good fit (keeping in mind Nami's color is orange (maybe a tangerine orange?)). I picked indigo for the reader because this reader character is an OC in Loved and it is her eye color as well as represents the (deep) ocean, which is related to her family. 
> 
> Side Note: I really love these two together; yes I am biased. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and the plot are all that I own.

As many times as you had invited Ace over to the apartment you shared with your brother Takeshi, his visits had never caused you this much stress. The two of you were actually alone ("Good luck, sis!" he had bid you before leaving for work, smiling in the face of your glare) and if you chickened out on this, Takeshi would never let you forget it. 

So here you were, practically shaking as you sat stiffly next to him on the couch, staring at the potted plant by the front door to compose yourself. In contrast, Ace sat rather comfortably, leaning back against the cushions in nothing but long black shorts and an unbuttoned red shirt, his dark wavy hair framing his face, the ends brushing his freckled cheeks, simply chatting away about whatever new things his brothers were doing. 

"Hey," your gaze snapped to his face, noting the crease on his forehead and the furrow of his dark brows, "you look really nervous. What's wrong?" Ace's hand was warm as it rested on your knee, his thumb softly rubbing your skin. 

You could feel your face warming up as you held his gaze. "N-nothing." 

One of Ace's dark eyebrows rose. "You look like you're going to have a panic attack." 

"No, I just... have something to give you," you mumbled, so beyond uncomfortable you were tempted to abandon this entire thing. 

"Hm?" 

You thrust the box into his hand, frustrated by the heat in your cheeks. It was just Ace and it was just something you thought he would like, so why were you feeling so nervous? (Who were you kidding, this was the first, most personal thing you were ever going to give him.) 

"What's this, a present?" Ace was grinning at you and your heart was going to burst out of your chest. 

Words wouldn't come, so you managed to nod in confirmation. 

The box was small in his hands and you could only watch as he maneuvered it around to find where to open it. Finally, he found the lid and opened the box, seeing your gift for the first time, and your breath stalled at his lack of reaction. What would he think? Would he understand its meaning? Would he even like it? 

Ace carefully removed your present, resting the bracelet on his palm, and set the box on the coffee table. His dark eyes were fixed on it, tracing over the design – a two-stranded wrap bracelet, one strand a braid of vermilion and indigo and the other strand of small indigo stone beads. 

You looked away from him and back to the plant by the front door, stomach churning. It hadn't been necessarily hard to physically make, but you had needed all the emotional coaching and prodding your brother provided. 

"This... it's like the bracelets in the resort gift shop..." Ace lifted his gaze to meet yours, but you were very intently looking away from him. He leaned closer, so much closer, and carefully took one of your hands to hold in his. "But not exactly like those, is it?" 

Your heart skipped a beat at the gentle touch and voice. Swallowing hard, you shook your head. "N-no. I... I made it." 

"For me?" The quiet awe in his voice made your cheeks burn. "You made this for me." 

Risking a glance at him, there was a faint redness on his freckled cheeks as he studied the bracelet in his hand. Your glance turned to a stare - you hadn't seen him blush before. "Do you-" your voice was soft, "do you like it?" 

His gaze lifted to yours, and the answer was there, wordlessly passing between you _wonder, joy, adoration_. "Of course!" Ace responded easily, practically beaming, "I love anything you give me." 

That made your entire face feel hot – the only one who could fluster you this much was him – and instead of saying something nice and reciprocating the sentiment, what came out of your mouth was, "Even when all I wanted was to curse at you and fight?" 

A chill settled over you and there was a pause as the words hung there between you and Ace. In absolute shame, you stood, turning to walk into the kitchen, your back to him. There you went, ruining good things again. 

Ace made a choking noise behind you, grabbed your arm to stop you, "What-" and then his words dissolved into laughter, stopping more negative thoughts from sending your emotions spiraling down further. He cleared his throat, "Okay," and took a deep breath, the hand on your arm moving to rest on your shoulder. "Sorry for laughing. You can turn around." 

Stubbornly, you kept your back to him. 

The hand on your shoulder squeezed lightly. "I didn't think you were going to make a joke about that. You always seem really embarrassed when it comes up." Not as embarrassed as you were right now for not thinking before speaking and making light of how terribly you used to treat him (and not knowing he could easily overpower you). You felt him move closer and his arms loosely wrapped around your waist followed by the gentle pressure of his chin resting on your shoulder, the heat of his body comforting at your back. "The way you snubbed me back then wasn't even close to being considered a present." That made you jolt and try to turn to face him, ready to fire off an apology, but Ace held you still. "No, don't apologize again. This is kind of cheesy, but the first present you gave me was a chance." 

"Huh?" That made no sense. 

"It was the first time you didn't try to scare me off." 

_Wait, does he mean-_ "When I was cleaning up the beach and told you if you were going to follow me around, you were helping to pick up tourist trash?" 

Ace chuckled. "Yeah, you remember. We didn't really talk and you gave me this grumpy look the whole time, but you let me help. You let me be near you. After it was done, we had breakfast together at Matsushima's." You remembered that – and the open-mouthed stare of Matsushima's manager, Azumi, when she saw Ace follow you inside and sit down at the same table. "All those times you tried to scare me off was worth it for that chance." 

"It was?" Wow, you were really going for a record of making yourself look like an idiot. 

"Yeah, you were worth all of that." You really don't deserve Ace – truly, his patience and understanding and willingness to be emotionally open with you was like a dream. "Can I get a real hug?" 

You scoffed, but turned in Ace's hold, mirroring his embrace with your arms around his waist, keeping your eyes averted from his. 

His lips pressed lightly on your forehead. "Show me how to put it on?" He held out one hand out palm up between you to offer the bracelet. 

"Yeah," you murmured, unwrapping your arms from his waist and taking it from his hand. 

Maneuvering his left hand, you went through the motions of putting the bracelet on with the other one he wore - being sure to put the loop end of the bracelet between his thumb and index finger, then starting to wrap it around his wrist. You were so focused wrapping the bracelet onto his wrist that you missed his murmur of your name and started when his fingers lifted your chin to draw your eyes up. 

His dark eyes were magnetic, holding your attention. The buzz of the cicadas and the indistinct voices of people outside, the drone of the air conditioner, your fears and insecurities faded away until there was just you and Ace, suspended in each other's gaze. His face was drawing close, closer, tilting slightly to one side and your eyes were slowly closing, closed as his lips, warm and soft, tenderly met yours. The contact sent a thrill through you, a tiny gasp escaping your mouth, and then you pushed up onto your toes, pulling him closer as your lips pressed fervently to his. Ace's other arm wound around you, holding you close as he responded in kind to your enthusiasm. When your lips parted to take a breath, Ace went just a bit further, taking your bottom lip between his teeth for a delicate bite and a gentle tug. He relented, releasing your lip, and straightened to his full height while all you could manage was a breathy sound and gaping up at him with slightly parted lips. His dark eyes lingered on your mouth before flicking up to meet your stare. Giddy from such a heartfelt kiss, you wanted to say something- anything- 

Embarrassingly, a whine left you. 

"You're so cute," Ace chuckled as your cheeks warmed, his thumb brushing your bottom lip. "But do you think you could ease up?" 

_What?_

There was a tug on your hands and you glanced down to find that, having been caught so off guard by his kiss, you had tightened the bracelet too much, the muscles and veins in his arm bulging at the pressure. "It doesn't hurt, don't worry." 

Hurriedly loosening the bracelet, you lightly slapped his arm. "Liar." He just laughed as you fastened the toggle – moving the loop from between his finger and thumb and carefully sliding the hammered silver button through it. 

Once you were done, he turned his arm to admire the bracelet, practically beaming, and you were smiling too. "It's great!" He kissed you again, softly, then rested his forehead against yours. "Thank you." 

"Mm." Your eyes closed, savoring his closeness. 

There was a tickle along your right hip as Ace's fingers moved from your waist down to your hand. "Takeshi told me about these bracelets. They're always in pairs and represent our eternal bond." His hand circled your wrist that was adorned with two similar bracelets, but neither matched Ace's, leaving the unspoken question of where was the pair for his suspended in the small space between both of you. 

Heat flooded your cheeks again as you stepped back, your brow furrowing. "Takeshi told you about that?" Your brother was a dead man. 

"I asked him about the one you two have a long time ago." Ace's thumb rubbed the inside of your wrist. 

No wonder Takeshi had suggested it – you really owed your brother a lot. 

With a sigh, you took the bracelet from your shorts' pocket and held it between you and Ace. "There is one that matches yours," you assured him. The design was nearly identical to his: A two-stranded wrap bracelet, one strand a braid of vermilion and indigo but the second strand consisted of small vermilion stone beads. 

Ace just stared at your hand, his lips parted slightly and a faint red creeping back into his cheeks. You hadn't seen him as flustered as he was today. Biting your lip, you started to wrap the bracelet around your wrist, but a larger hand covered yours. 

"Let me." Gently, his fingers copied your movements from when you had put his on before, carefully sliding the hammered gold button through the loop. "There." His hands were still holding yours and he was smiling, a little red still in his cheeks. "Perfect." Seeing your joined hands with the bracelets had you smiling too. Ace bent his head to kiss you yet again- 

His stomach growled noisily. 

The two of you stared at one another, Ace's face blank and yours wide-eyed. 

The trance was broken when you chortled, then slapped your free hand over your mouth to hide it. 

"I forgot to eat this morning," Ace mumbled, staring off to the side, dark hair covering his face. 

That was unusual – but you knew how to fix it. You placed your left hand over your joined hands and Ace looked back to you. "I might know a place we can get lunch." 

His face lit up with a smile. "Matsushima's!" In a blink, Ace had you standing outside the front door, beach bag over your shoulder, both of you now wearing shoes, and keys jingling as he locked your door. "Ready?" Grabbing your right hand with his left, he hurried you down the steps. "Okay, let's go!" 

You tried digging your heels in, but Ace was stronger than you and easily pulled you along, skillfully avoiding the few people walking on the sidewalk. "You can slow down, you know. It's not going anywhere." 

"But it's Meatsu- Matsushima's!" [1] 

He was just like Luffy. "Would you say the name properly! Azumi-san definitely won't feed you if you can't do that!" 

"I'm her favorite, she won't mind!" 

"Hah?! Don't get cocky! You're just one of her favorites! Don't forget who took you there!" You yanked your hand from his and leaped forward, fist raised to hit his head. 

Ace dodged to the side at the last second, watching as you stumbled just past him but regained your footing. "So mean." 

It was a good-natured tease – he and Luffy did it all the time – and it elicited the same response as always. "I'll toss you into the ocean!" You threatened. 

He, of course, just grinned. "Then you'll have to rescue me!" 

"Like hell!" You snapped, attempting to jab him in the side. 

Smiling faintly, Ace caught your arm and pulled you in close, his gaze dropping from your eyes to your lips and back, paralyzing you. "Would another kiss be good enough as an apology?" 

Your heart fluttered. He was going to be the death of you with all of these smoldering looks and warm kisses. His other hand reached up to cradle your face, thumb softly brushing the corner of your lips as he leaned in just as your eyes closed. Like in your apartment, the warmth of his lips on yours melted the world down to the two of you for a heartbeat before everything came sharply back into focus, his breath fanning over your lips as he withdrew. 

A tiny sigh escaped as your eyes opened and Ace chuckled. "You want another one?" He murmured. "You'll get spoiled if I kiss you too much." 

"Shut up," you protested halfheartedly, pushing at his chest, earning you a laugh as he stepped back. 

The sun shone brightly on his face, turning his smile blinding, and you sucked in a breath. He was so handsome – tanned skin spattered with freckles, dark hair, kind eyes, carefree smile. 

He held out his left hand. "I'm starving; let's go eat!" 

The bracelets glinted in the sunlight as you took his hand. 

Omake: 

"Takeshi! Go tell your sister and her boyfriend to stop whatever weird foreplay thing they're doing. There's kids around here!" 

Curiously, Takeshi's vibrant blue eyes searched the beach, finding you chasing Ace, who dodged your attempted jabs and kicks. Takeshi's dark brows shot up when you went for a fantastic leg tackle, only to get scooped up and chastely kissed before being carefully placed back on your feet. Even from that distance, Takeshi could see the flush in your cheeks as Ace threw his head back with a laugh. "Stop being jealous, Tetsuo." 

"Wh- you think I- _your sister_?!" Came the sputter at his back. 

Ace had taken your hand, leading the way as you two walked sedately in the direction away from the lifeguard tower. With a smirk, Takeshi turned to his friend. "Like I didn't see your sketchbooks in high school." 

"WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This pun wouldn't work in Japanese; it would be 'nikushima' instead of 'matsushima' but it works in English since 'meatsushima' and 'matsushima' are so similar


End file.
